


【深呼晰】教师节

by sagelee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagelee/pseuds/sagelee





	【深呼晰】教师节

王晰最近有些情绪低落，作为一名人民教师，他对自己不道德的想法感到羞愧。他爱上了自己的学生，一个自己班上的男孩。男孩个子很小，所以一直坐在第一排，王晰喜欢在自习课的时候，坐在讲台上静静的仔细的观察他身体的每一寸。细碎柔顺的头发垂在眼前，闪着光的眼睛认真的盯着胸前的习题册，时不时忽闪着睫毛。眉头紧蹙总是伴随着轻咬朱唇，王晰一看到他这样就知道这是遇上了难题，不过这种时候不常出现，他是个聪明的孩子。教室的拥挤助长了夏天的闷热，男孩的鬓角析出一层汗珠，细小的汗珠攒成了一颗珍珠，就会划过脸颊，划过雪白的颈，滚进宽大的领口里，王晰好想知道这些珍珠是怎样划过胸口的，就像划过脸颊那样。所以他每天都在期待男孩可以多解开一颗扣子，但是这个愿望一直都没有实现。王晰经常会因为这样的观察产生生理反应，每当这时，他就会突然惊醒，离开教室去水房用冰冷的水迫使自己平静。王晰甚至有时候会扇自己两巴掌，暗自发誓这是最后一次，奈何男孩仿佛毒品一般，靠人类可怜的自制力是无法与之抗衡的。所以渐渐的，王晰也就不再做这无畏的抵抗了，他开始安慰自己，毕竟没有把想法付诸行动。可惜王晰太天真，十七岁的孩子已经懂得情欲为何物了，男孩的眼睛不只看得见习题册，还能看得见王晰眼神里藏不住的欲望。  
王晰这一天有种想去买彩票的冲动，因为一直以来的愿望今天突然实现了。也许是耐不住愈发难以忍受的温度，男孩每天都会在自习课的时候把Polo衫式的校服第二颗扣子解开，坐在讲台上的王晰居高临下，细长的眼睛由于专注而睁圆，眼看着珍珠消失在男孩雪白而细腻的胸口，王晰不禁吞咽了一下口水，带动着尤其突出的喉结上下移动，接着叹了口气，摊在了椅子上。他已经完全勃起了，西裤仿佛枷锁，不仅锁着王晰的阴茎也锁着他的欲望。片刻的失神过后，王晰尽量表现正常的离开教室，却不知，身后那双他无数次注视的眼睛也在紧紧注视着他。离开教室后的王晰决定让自己发泄出来，这一次他实在忍不住了。他的办公室就在教室同一层的尽头，由于是周日，只有高三的学生和班主任会在学校，和王晰同一办公室的老师又都是任课老师，所以现在只有他一个人。逃一样的王晰冲进办公室将门反锁，迅速拉上窗帘就迫不及待的解开皮带，拉开裤链，将西裤与内裤一并褪到脚踝，坐在自己的椅子上，用手抚上被压抑已久的欲望。阴茎得到抚慰的舒适让王晰忍不住发出了一声低低的呻吟，顶端不断涌出的液体很快就被套弄的手掌涂遍了柱身。  
“深~啊~深~”，细微的声音从王晰微张的嘴里飘出来，但是他低沉的嗓音让本来就破碎的呼唤更加难以辨认。周深是男孩的名字，作为班主任，王晰在点名的时候，永远都是用标准的发音和严肃的语调喊出这两个字，但是每到深夜独处的卧室，王晰都会用飘忽着尾音而急切的喊着深这个单字，将精液喷洒在自己的小腹上。  
不够隐秘的环境和刚刚第一次窥探的春光，都刺激着王晰快要崩断的神经。就在他一手忙着拉开抽屉寻找纸巾，一手加快速度套弄的时候，想起来敲门声。咚，咚，咚。三声敲门声用着完美的节奏间隔响起。王晰瞬时慌了神，不知是继续先让自己射出来，还是就此赶紧整理去开门。  
“王老师，我是周深，我可以进来吗？”少年清亮的声音透过反锁的门传进来。  
王晰在听见周深声音的瞬间射了出来，由于没来的及拿出纸巾，精液全都溅在了抽屉上。王晰慌乱的穿好裤子，一时找不到合适的东西拭去精液，只好将椅子推进桌子，用椅背挡住抽屉，边回应着周深边去开门。  
打开门，小小的男孩站在门口抬起头怯生生地望着王晰的眼睛，胸口的扣子又系了回去，手里拿着一个包装起来的盒子。  
“王老师，我刚看您出去的时候脸色不太好，想来看看您是不是不舒服。您没事吧？”  
王晰眼神闪躲着回答：“没，没事，我挺好的，你快回去上自习吧。”  
但是周深并没有离开的意思，仍然盯着王晰的眼睛说：“我还有别的事，虽然早上和同学们已经来给您祝贺过教师节了，但是我想特别来感谢一下王老师的照顾。您放心，我没有打扰别的同学，我自己悄悄来的，而且我想向您诉说一下我的苦恼，希望您能帮助我。”  
学生来给自己祝贺教师节，又寻求帮助，王晰实在不好拒绝了，只好将周深让进来。屋子被窗帘挡的严严实实，使得精液的味道淡淡的散布在空气中，王晰故意不关门，想让屋子里的味道快点散出去，没想到先进门的后身竟回身将门关上了。此时的王晰只能在内心祈祷周深别闻出来什么，自己的座位没法坐了，只好将别的老师的椅子拉过来两把，示意周深坐下，自己坐在他对面。男孩的眼睛不动声色地环视了一圈，然后笑着说王老师教师节快乐，接着把手里的礼物递给了王晰。王晰道了谢随手把盒子放在了桌子上，清了清嗓子问道：“说说吧，怎么了，有什么苦恼。”  
周深立刻收了笑，低着头咬了咬嘴唇，有些害羞的说：“我喜欢上了一个人。”  
王晰有些错愕，一时之间猛烈的嫉妒涌上心头，少年人情窦初开本是自然，但这是周深，他此时突然想训斥这个好学生，警告他不许早恋，不许喜欢别人，不许爱上别人，不许将他的嘴印上别人的唇，不许他雪白而细腻的胸膛靠上别人的身体。  
王晰颤抖着将手扶住了额头，这样一来，周深就看不清他的神情了。他尽力让理智主导自己，缓缓说道：“你应该知道，现在高三了，这会分散你的精力，会耽误你的学习。”王晰不敢抬头看男孩，只听见周深用平静但不容打断的语气说：“可是我每天强迫自己不喜欢他也会分散我的精力。而且我知道他也喜欢我，他每天也强迫自己不喜欢我，也分散着他的精力，耽误他的工作。”听见工作两个字，王晰猛的抬起头，自己震惊的眼睛正对上周深的，男孩用盯着习题册一般的认真盯着王晰，坚定中还带着一丝嘲笑。周深没再说什么，起身将门锁好，然后绕到王晰身后，去拉那推进桌子的椅子。王晰立马起身想去阻止，但已经来不及，周深坐在拉开的椅子上，看着抽屉上的精斑勾着嘴角说：“他每天不仅分散精力，连精液也分散了很多啊。”说完扭头看向王晰，嘴角依然带着嘲笑。  
王晰一时羞愧难当，低着头不知该说些什么好，手捏着西裤缝，用拇指和食指来回摩擦着布料。就在这时，眼前突然出现自己描摹过无数遍的面庞，还没等反应过来，周深就拽住他的衬衫领子拉向自己，将自己两片朱唇印了上去，这只是一个轻轻的吻，但也足以让王晰僵硬当场，不可思议的看着男孩。  
“我说了，我喜欢的人和喜欢我的人是同一个。还语文老师呢，这点阅读理解都不会吗？”  
王晰的眼神瞬间软了下来，他兴奋的甚至让眼角挂了一滴泪珠，环住男孩细窄的腰就抱了起来，头一偏就擒住了他的嘴唇，充满情欲的用舌头顶开牙关，细细的舔舐过每一寸柔软。周深学的很快，不一会就懂得伸出舌头与王晰的缠在一处。虽然周深很轻，但双脚离地的抱了这么久，王晰的手臂有些酸了，就将他放在办公桌上。男孩媚眼如丝的抬眼望着王晰，舔了舔晶亮的嘴唇，将手伸向他胯下，隔着布料慢慢沿着已经重新膨胀的阴茎形状，来回抚摸。“不错啊，刚射完这么一会就又能硬了。”周深赞赏的靠近王晰的耳边说。  
“我是老师，又不是老头。”王晰叼着周深的耳垂含糊着说，将手从衣服下摆伸进去，在他的背和腰上大喇喇的到处游走着，少年的身体很是纤细，只一层薄薄的肌肉，不是很硬但也不似女孩子那般柔软。  
“我这算不算侵犯未成年啊。”  
“我还有几个月就十八了，可以忽略不计了，嗯~”王晰的手已经转移了阵地，正轻轻的拨弄着男孩的乳头，引得他话还没说清就呻吟出声。碍事的校服已经被甩在了地上，王晰再也不用每天祈祷多解一颗扣子了，雪白的胸口两端坠着两颗粉嫩的樱桃，周深的皮肤又白又薄，抚摸的稍一用力就会粉粉红红的一大片，王晰将自己的衬衫扣子都解开，将两个人的身体贴在一起，乳头摩擦着彼此的皮肤。办公桌是木头材质的并不凉，王晰又用手摸了摸确定不凉这才放心的把男孩的运动裤连同内裤一起脱掉扔在了一边。周深哪里都小小的，但是阴茎已经是成年人的样子了，挺立着靠近小腹，颜色很浅淡，红彤彤的龟头伸出包皮正吐着清液。王晰轻柔的套弄着小家伙，不忘照顾下面的两个囊袋，有经验的长者给了少年从未有过的体验，哪怕仅仅是手淫，周深也已经浑身颤抖着趴在王晰的肩头了。小手悄悄的去解王晰的裤链，阴茎离开了束缚，弹出来撞在周深的手里，被可怖的紫红阴茎一衬托，白嫩的小手有些可怜，根本拢不完全，只好胡乱的摸着。  
王晰看着周深鬓角不断析出的大颗汗珠，忍不住亲上去用舌头轻轻舔舐。他曾经无数次在猜想这珍珠的味道，猜想它甜甜的味道。  
王晰咂了咂嘴，眼睛笑的眯成了两条缝说“真的是甜的。”  
“我又不是神仙，汗还能成甜的了？”  
“你不是神仙，你是妖精，是小妖精。”王晰顺着亲吻男孩的颈和胸口，轻含了两边的乳头，就继续向下在小腹上重重的亲了一口，发出波儿的声音。周深的毛发很少，哪里都是光溜溜的，就连胯下的毛发都稀疏的很。王晰看着粉嫩的颤巍巍的小家伙，毫不犹豫的一口含了上去。口腔的温热与柔软让周深仰起脖子喊出了声，尖细的声音划破了房间的寂静，但只一瞬，立刻又只剩下低低的急促的喘息。王晰含着龟头绕着小口用舌头画着圈，再迅速的上下移动着头，灵活的避开了自己的牙齿，打开自己的喉咙，将整根尽数吞没，生理反应让他不停的做着吞咽的动作，这样的刺激让周深抓住了他的头发，轻轻的推他，边推边说：“别，别。我要受不了了。”缺氧让王晰坚持不了多久这样，将阴茎吐出来，大口的喘着气，还夹杂着几声咳嗽。他刚想再重复一轮刚才的动作，周深抵住他的脑袋说：“不要了，再来我该射了。”  
王晰笑着说：“没关系，射进来吧，深深的汗都是甜的，这个肯定也是甜的。”  
“不是，一会该下课了，你快从我后面进来吧。”周深说着就跳下了桌子，牵起王晰的手往自己后穴引。  
“可是这里什么润滑的都没有，你会受伤的。”  
“你为什么不看看我送给你的教师节礼物是什么呢？”周深在王晰耳边坏笑着说。  
王晰把那个盒子捞过来，三两下把包装拆开，里面赫然是一个避孕套和一管润滑剂。  
“你都算好了，我就没有说错，你就是个小妖精。”王晰说完又去寻那让他欲罢不能的香舌，恨不能将它吞进肚子。王晰将润滑剂稍稍捂热，在穴口涂好，用中指缓缓推进一个指节。  
“嘶~”周深紧蹙着眉，把头抵在王晰怀里，手也死死的抓着王晰的胳膊。  
王晰看他这个样子有些紧张的说：“深深，疼了吧，我轻轻的 。”  
“没事，来吧，我什么都不会，什么都要王晰老师教我。”明明额头上起了一层的冷汗，男孩还不忘调笑着。  
王晰迅速的把自己半褪的裤子从身上扒下来踢到一边，一手抓着周深的手放在自己的下体上，另一只手继续缓缓的扩张着后穴，将褶皱一点点撑开。  
“好好给我撸，再说这些勾我的话，小心我忍不住马上给你上一课。”王晰咬着牙说。  
扩张的过程中，指头不小心碰到里面的腺体，总会引起周深的惊呼，清楚了位置后，王晰就特意狠狠的按着那，引得周深呻吟着去推他：“别按了，用手按算什么。”  
王晰用三根手指在穴里转了一圈感觉差不多了，撕开包装，给自己带好套，将周深转过去，让他撑着桌子，揉着软软的小屁股，缓缓推进了龟头，紧接着就一股脑将自己整根插了进去。  
“小妖精，这回满意了吗？”王晰弯下腰凑到身下人的耳边问道。  
紧致的肠道和长久以来的爱意迫使王晰刚刚进入便忍不住又快又深的抽插起来。由于没有带技巧，只是凭冲动狠插，并没有太刺激到周深的敏感点。但仅凭穴口的摩擦也足够让初尝人事的少年沉溺在这无边的快感中了，被压抑的呻吟不断的从嘴边漏出来，手指紧紧的扣住桌边，已经泛白。身后的不断撞击带动着胯骨与桌边来回摩擦，已然一片通红。刚才因为疼痛略有疲软的阴茎也重新硬了起来，随着律动来回摆动着，析出的前列腺液蹭的桌子湿漉漉的，旁边就不久前王晰留下的精斑。过了这段冲动，王晰停了下来，开始缓缓的带着角度，用龟头找男孩的敏感点。节奏慢了下来，周深终于能说出完整的话了：“你为什么可以长这么高，下面还能长这么大？老师？”  
王晰抽了出来，把桌子上乱七八糟的东西统统推到一边，将周深翻过来面对自己，抱到桌子上让他躺好。拽着脚踝把他的下半身往下拉，令双腿离开桌面，挂在自己的手臂上，再把屁股往上折，把穴口漏出来，重新插进去，慢慢耸动着，两个囊袋拍在少年的屁股上，发出巨大的啪啪声。  
王晰这才喘着粗气回答周深刚才的问题：“因为我得操你，长得不高，下面不大怎么把你操舒服。”  
“这是结果，不是原因，阅读理解不会，逻辑也不通，你是个假老师吧。”周深被撞击着断断续续的说。  
王晰遵循着九浅一深的原则，碾着前列腺一下下的顶着，手上也帮他随着操弄得节奏一下下套弄着前端。  
“青出于蓝而胜于蓝，尖子生比老师强不是正常吗。”周深这句话的尾音已经飘到不知哪里去了，脸上一片潮红，小手去够自己的前面，但只能碰到王晰的手，只好附在上面像是催促他快一点。  
“那等我把这些都学了去，是不是就能操你了。”周深的声音本来就高，这句话因为临近高潮更是尖细的不行，还带着哭腔。  
王晰加快了速度抽插，每一下都狠狠的撞在敏感点上，手上也快速的套弄着，拇指拂过马眼，不过几秒，周深阴茎上的青筋就突突跳动，可就在这时，王晰的拇指没有拂过而是按在了马眼上，阻止住了精液，这可难受坏了周深。他扭动着身子去推王晰的手，哭着说：“快拿开啊，射不出来了，求求你。”  
“小妖精还想操我？还想不想了?”  
周深连忙说：“不想了，不想了，你操我，你操我还不行吗。”  
等到了这句话，王晰这才把手松开，又快速的撸动了几下，精液喷薄而出，又浓又多。高潮促使周深全身痉挛着，后穴紧紧的箍着里面的大肉棒。  
王晰趁着这周深还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，抓着他的肩膀放开来大开大合的干了几十下，从鼻腔里哼着“深~深~”，也射了出来。  
把周深射的哪里都是的精液一一擦干净了，王晰笑着说：“年轻就是好啊，一次能射这么多。”  
“你也不错啊，我知道你在这里面打飞机，还担心你来不了第二次呢。没想到还不错嘛。”周深从地上把衣服捡起来，一件件的穿着。  
王晰拿着打好结的套子犯了愁，扔在办公室的垃圾桶里明显很不合适。正用纸包起来打算放进包里带走，放学铃响了起来，周深把套子接过来，放进自己的裤子口袋里说：“给我吧，算是王老师的回礼。”  
王晰凑上去抵着男孩的额头说：“小妖精果然都是贪心的，放心，以后想要多少都行。”  
“别以后了，王晰老师，家访吗，我爸妈都不在哦。”


End file.
